Special Delivery
by Bridget
Summary: Takes place approx. five months after "Love Boat Angels"


"Special Delivery" - by Bridget Frawley (Scarecro9@aol.com)

  
  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. It's meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

  
  


Timeline: Takes place approximately five months or so after "Love Boat Angels" (original air date: September 12, 1979).

  
  


Author's note: There are some excellent sites that I used for research while doing this story. One is an eGroups bulletin board called "fanfiction_medical". It's monitored by doctors and nurses and the usual turnaround time for answers is roughly 24 hours or less. Another site I used was www.babycenter.com.

  
  


Explanation: Sabrina getting married and hearing "the pitter patter of little feet" in a three month period of time just wasn't in character. ("Angels Remembered", the last episode with Kate Jackson, original air date: May 16, 1979.) Unfortunately it's canon and we're stuck with it. 

  
  


And now on with the story...

  
  
  
  


"Where's Bri?" Kris asked, glancing at her watch yet again. "It's not like her to be this late."

"These past few months of maternity leave's been pretty hard on her," Kelly confessed.

"I spoke to her the other day," Bosley continued. "She's climbing the walls."

"I can't believe she's coming all the way in just to meet us for lunch," Kris continued, peering out the window anxiously. 

The front door flew open and Sabrina hurried past them.

"Hi!" Kelly exclaimed. "We were just - "

Sabrina continued to move at a rapid gait straight into the bathroom.

"- wondering where you were," Kelly concluded with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen her move that fast in a while," Kris grinned.

Sabrina came out a few minutes later, sighing in relief. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd make it in time." She was wearing a red sailor-type dress with a white collar, pregnancy showing noticeably. "Where's Tiffany?"

"She went to Boston to see her family for a few days," Bosley answered.

"Bri, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but brown shoes don't go with that outfit," Kelly teased. She didn't get too many chances to tease her friend about not being color coordinated.

"Don't say that," Sabrina lamented. "Aren't these my black shoes?"

"Didn't you notice them when you put them on?" Kris asked in surprise.

"I haven't seen my feet for the past month," Sabrina complained with exaggerated patience, putting her hand on her back and trying to straighten up, wincing. "I feel like a beached whale."

"You look beautiful," Bosley corrected firmly.

"Yeah, right," Sabrina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He's right," Kelly corrected quickly. "You do look beautiful."

"Thanks," Sabrina said shyly. She went behind the bar and started searching through all the cabinets.

"You know, Bri, you do look pretty beat," Kris pointed out. "You should go to bed earlier."

"Thanks a lot!" Sabrina snapped, slamming one of the cabinets shut with more force than necessary. "I've been going to bed about 10. After three hours of trying to get comfortable someone keeps thinking that 3am's playtime."

"You should tell Bill that you need your sleep," Kelly quipped.

"Kelly!" Sabrina exclaimed in embarrassment.

"That's one active kid," Kris noted.

"It must be from Bill's side of the family," Sabrina continued seriously as she started her search again.

They all burst into laughter.

"What?!" Sabrina demanded sharply.

"Nothing, nothing," Kelly reassured her quickly while trying to put on a sober face. "We're just agreeing with you."

She glared at them all for a few seconds and then started searching the cabinets underneath the bar with single-minded determination. 

"What are you looking for?" Bosley asked curiously.

"Something to eat. I'm starving," Sabrina confessed.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Kris asked in surprise.

"I did," she admitted, finally finding a box of cookies. She ripped the top off desperately, shoving two of them into her mouth and munching contentedly.

"I thought you hated Lorna Doones," Bosley remarked.

"I do," Sabrina acknowledged. "These were all I could find." A cramp-like pain went through her and she clutched the box tightly, closing her eyes and wincing. 

"You okay?" Bosley asked in alarm.

After a few seconds she nodded. "I've been having those since I woke up. I think I might be coming down with a virus. I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"What time did you get up?" Kelly demanded.

"Nine," she answered after a few seconds.

"I'm calling Dr. Fitzsimmons," Kelly decided, taking Sabrina's purse and digging through it for the telephone number.

"Come on, Bri," Bosley suggested worriedly. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down," she grumbled, absently eating another cookie and pouring a glass of ginger ale. "I'm fine!"

"Babies have their own time tables," Kris pointed out cautiously. 

"I have three weeks to go yet. It's too soon," Sabrina insisted, finishing the soda and eating a few more cookies.

"Maybe we should call Bill," Kris ventured tentatively.

"Don't you dare!" Sabrina protested furiously. "He's at a law enforcement seminar in Las Vegas and you're all over-reacting."

"He left you alone?!" Bosley exclaimed in amazement.

"It took me three days to convince him to go," Sabrina explained. "It's important to his career. I think I was making him a little crazy. I _know_ he was getting on my nerves." 

"How's the nursery coming?" Kris asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine," Sabrina answered, glad of the change of topic. "Bill finished the painting last weekend. It's all alphabet blocks and bears." 

"Did you say that Bill's in Vegas this week?" Kelly exclaimed sharply, walking over towards them.

Sabrina nodded. "He calls every night to see how we're doing. It's all right, Kel."

"What did the doctor say?" Bosley asked quickly, trying to forestall an argument.

"That it could be labor but she's not sure," Kelly answered honestly. 

"This is ridiculous!" Sabrina grated. "I am NOT in labor!" 

"Whether you're in labor or not you need to calm down," Kelly stated firmly. "This can't be good for the baby."

Sabrina swallowed her irritation as she knew Kelly was right. 

"I think we should have lunch here, just to be on the safe side," Bosley offered after a few seconds. 

"I can run to the deli," Kris offered quickly. "Make a list of what you want while I freshen up." She went to the bathroom.

Bosley took out a pen and piece of paper from his desk. "You want Kris to bring back some more Lorna Doones?" 

"How about some oreos and chocolate ice cream?" Sabrina suggested. Her stomach started jumping slightly and she gently placed her hand on it.

"What is it?" Bosley asked anxiously.

"I think - I think it's the hiccoughs," Sabrina said slowly, perplexed look on her face.

"You're kidding," Kelly said in disbelief.

Sabrina shook her head, took Kelly's hand and put it on her stomach.

"You're right!" Kelly exclaimed in amazement after a few seconds. "Bosley, feel this!"

"No, thanks!" He declined hastily, walking away from them.

"You have no sense of adventure," Kelly chided teasingly.

"My sense of adventure is just fine, thank you," he corrected loftily.

Sabrina laughed, then her eyes widened in dismay. "Excuse me," she said hastily, hurrying to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Just a second," Kris called out.

"Kris, hurry up," Sabrina pleaded desperately. The pressure on her bladder increased so much that she thought she was going to explode. She knocked on the door more stridently, not knowing how much longer she'd be able to hold out.

Kris threw open the door. "Gosh, what's the emergency?"

Sabrina literally shoved her out of the way and hurried inside.

"I guess it's true what they say," Kelly philosophized. "Never get in the way of a pregnant woman and the bathroom."

"Thank you, Confucius," Bosley deadpanned, doffing an invisible hat in her direction.

"I think she sprained my wrist," Kris stated, flexing it carefully.

"You all right?" Bosley asked. "I think there's an ace bandage in the bathroom cabinet."

"I'm not going in there again," Kris protested, flexing her wrist again. 

"The baby has the hiccoughs," Kelly explained, smiling. "I think she's a little freaked."

"For real?" Kris asked in surprise.

Sabrina came out of the bathroom slowly. "I'm sorry, Kris. Did I hurt you?"

"Nope, I think it's just bruised," she answered in relief, staring at Sabrina's stomach and seeing it move up and down slightly. "It _does_ have the hiccoughs. That's so cool!"

"It's not cool!" Sabrina roared furiously, shifting uncomfortably as she felt the pressure start building on her bladder again. She knew in her mind that she couldn't possibly have to go again so soon but her body was doing its best to convince her otherwise. "This isn't funny. I'm hungry all the time, my back's killing me, I'm starting to feel really nauseous and if this doesn't stop soon, I'm going to spend the next three weeks in the bathroom and never come out!"

They all stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said shakily. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Shhh, we know that," Kelly soothed, quickly enfolding her in a hug. "It's okay."

"I'm just so tired," Sabrina explained, eyes filling with tears. "I don't think I've slept for more than two hours in two days."

Kris placed her hand on Sabrina's shoulder sympathetically, afraid to say anything to set her off again.

Kelly pulled away from her friend and pointed a finger at Sabrina's stomach. "Hey! Can't you see you're upsetting your mom? Relax." She waited a few seconds and then looked at Sabrina hopefully. "Did that work?"

Sabrina shook her head, pulling out of Kelly's embrace and trying to get herself under control. 

"Why don't you lie down for a little while?" Bosley suggested gently, handing her his handkerchief. 

"I can't lie down," Sabrina sniffed, taking it from him, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "Someone starts getting too restless."

"Bosley's right," Kelly stated, going over to the couch and arranging the pillows to make her more comfortable. "Here. Just sit down and try to relax. I'll bring you some more ginger ale and saltines."

Sabrina winced and closed her eyes as another pain went through her, this one slightly stronger than the last.

Bosley slipped an arm around Sabrina's waist as she staggered and helped her over to the couch.

"Maybe we should move the couch closer to the bathroom first," Kris offered tentatively.

"That might not be such a bad idea," Sabrina whispered quietly after it'd passed, sitting down awkwardly. The baby was still hiccoughing, bouncing more and more strongly into her bladder. She squirmed uneasily, the pressure getting worse. "This is terrible."

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," Kris started singing softly. "Kris is going to buy you a mocking bird..."

Sabrina closed her eyes in relief and yawned sleepily as the baby started to quiet down.

Kelly, noticing Sabrina's reaction, encouraged Kris to continue singing.

After a few more minutes Sabrina sighed and fell sound asleep, faint smile on her lips.

Kris, Kelly and Bosley walked over to the bar so that they could talk without disturbing her.

"Do you really think she's in labor?" Kris asked nervously.

"Oh, she's in labor," Kelly answered positively. "Bos, your watch has a second hand, right?"

He nodded.

"Would you start timing her when I tell you to?" Kelly asked. "I think they're about 30 minutes apart right now."

"Right," he said uncertainly. 

Kelly glanced over at Sabrina's sleeping form. "Wanna play cards?"

"Are you kidding?" Kris asked in surprise.

"We have time," Kelly answered gently. "We can play something else if you'd prefer."

"Gin okay?" Bosley asked, getting a deck of cards from his desk drawer.

Kris and Kelly nodded.

  
  


Two hours later...

Sabrina had been having labor pains periodically while she was napping, but the intensity of this last one jarred her awake. 

"You okay?" Kris asked, glancing over at her.

Sabrina blinked rapidly a few times, disoriented. She tried to get to her feet twice unsuccessfully and stopped, turning green and swallowing hard.

"Bri?" Kris began worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Help," Sabrina pleaded quietly, putting one hand over her mouth.

Bosley helped her to her feet and she stumbled unsteadily into the bathroom. They heard the sounds of her being violently sick. 

"Isn't she in there a long time?" Kris ventured nervously after several minutes of silence.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kelly commented, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking. "Bri, you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Bri?" Kelly asked sharply. "I'm coming in, all right?" She opened the door and walked inside.

Sabrina was holding onto the sink and staring at the ground.

"Bri?" Kelly questioned carefully, not wanting to startle her. She followed Sabrina's gaze and saw a huge puddle on the floor.

"I was washing my hands and...I think my water broke," Sabrina forced out rapidly in a high pitched voice, glancing up at Kelly with a panicked look.

"It's okay," Kelly reassured her gently. "I think you'll feel better in some dry clothes. Why don't I help you clean up and send Kris to your place for your bag?"

"It's in my trunk," Sabrina whispered shakily, glancing back to the floor and shivering uncontrollably.

"If I know you, it's been there for the past month," Kelly teased, trying to get her to relax.

"Two," Sabrina admitted, smiling weakly.

"I'll ask Kris to get it, okay?"

Sabrina nodded again, gripping the sink harder as another contraction hit. 

Kelly went outside to Kris and Bosley. "Her water broke. Kris, would you go to Bri's car and get her bag?"

Kris nodded and hurried off.

"When she comes back have her go to Mike's deli for some clear chicken broth and saltines, okay?" Kelly advised.

"The diner's a lot closer," Bosley pointed out.

"I know, but she needs something to do. Besides, Bri's already scared. Kris'll just send her over the edge. That's the last thing we need. I'm going to clean up the bathroom."

"Can't that wait until later?" Bosley asked uneasily.

"Bos, you and I know that every time she goes to the bathroom she'll freak out every time she sees it."

Bosley nodded, knowing she was right. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever Bri wants," Kelly answered. "See if she'll walk around a little. That'll encourage labor, but don't force her."

He nodded.

Kris hurried in, thrusting the suitcase at Kelly.

"Thanks," Kelly answered, taking it from her. She went back into the bathroom and found Sabrina trying to clean herself up as best she could, eyes frequently darting at the puddle of water at her feet. Kelly placed the suitcase on top of the sink and opened it, removing a beautiful powder blue nightgown. "This is a great color on you."

"Thanks," Sabrina blushed, slipping out of her dress.

Kelly took it from her and tossed it into the corner. "Just leave that there for now. I'll wash it when I get home." 

"You were right," Sabrina whispered nervously.

"I'm always right," Kelly teased, smiling encouragingly. She dropped down to clean up Sabrina's feet and ankles. When she was done she slipped the nightgown over Sabrina's head.

"I am in labor."

"I know,' Kelly smiled and hugged her again. 

Sabrina returned the hug, still shivering. "Guess it's too late to change my mind now, huh?"

"Sorry, Bri. You're committed. Why don't you go outside?" Kelly suggested reasonably. "I'll clean up in here."

"I'm sorry for the mess..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Go on. I'll be out in a few minutes." 

Sabrina nodded again and went out of the bathroom. 

Bosley hurried to her side, slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the foyer. "Hi, there. Any time now, hmm?"

She nodded tersely. She grabbed his arm tightly, closing her eyes and doubling over slightly as another contraction unexpectedly went through her. Bosley instinctively tightened his grip around her.

"Can we sit down?" Sabrina gasped weakly after it passed.

"Sure," he said affably, helping her over to the couch. 

"I don't know if I can do this," she admitted after trying to get herself comfortable.

"Do what?" Bosley asked gently, sitting beside her and slipping an arm across her shoulders.

"Be a mother," she admitted, shivering again and leaning her head on his chest. 

"Are you kidding? You'll be great," he reassured her, holding her close.

"Bri," Kris came in with a brown paper bag, coming over to them cautiously. "Are you hungry? I picked up some broth."

"Not right now, thanks," Sabrina gulped, starting to feel nauseous again.

"Kris, why don't you take that in the kitchen?" Bosley suggested kindly. "We can always heat it up again when she's hungry."

"Oh, sure!" Kris answered, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Sabrina whispered, nausea subsiding a little.

Kelly came into the foyer and sat on Sabrina's other side. "How you holding out?"

"Okay, I guess," Sabrina answered tiredly, not in the mood for conversation.

"Look at the bright side," Kelly said, brushing Sabrina's damp bangs out of her eyes. "You'll be able to see your feet again pretty soon."

Sabrina nodded, shifting again uncomfortably.

"Bri, you need to focus on something," Kelly instructed sharply. 

"What?" Sabrina asked in a confused voice.

"Focus," Kelly repeated patiently. "It'll help take your mind off the contractions." She was hit with a sudden inspiration. "Look at Bos' tie."

"What?" Bosley asked, startled.

"Your tie. Bri, look at his tie," Kelly insisted. 

Sabrina stared at his tie and started chuckling faintly.

"What?" Kelly asked, afraid that she was getting hysterical.

"Polka dots," Sabrina whispered, reaching a trembling hand up to touch his tie.

Bosley glanced down at his tie and realized she was right. "Just don't tell Kris, okay? I'll never hear the end of it.[ (1)][1]" 

"Deal," Sabrina agreed softly, eyes twinkling.

Kris came back in and sat on the chair, taking in the scene before her. "Shouldn't we be heading to the hospital?"

"We have a little time yet," Kelly answered. "Kris, would you call Bill and let him know that we'll meet him at St. John's?" She turned to face Sabrina. "You're already pre-registered, right?" 

Sabrina nodded, closing her eyes.

"Want me to call your dad?" Kris asked nervously.

"He's on maneuvers," Sabrina gasped, leaning into Bosley as another contraction hit, this one even stronger than the last.

"Huh?" Kris questioned blankly.

"I think he's in the reserves," Bosley answered, holding Sabrina closer.

Sabrina nodded tightly, unable to speak.

"Oh! Right. Okay." Kris went into Sabrina's purse and dug out the number of Bill's hotel. She then went to the telephone and started to dial. 

"It's okay, Bri," Kelly reassured her quickly, grabbing Sabrina's hand.

"Oh, God, that hurts," Sabrina said in a small voice after the contraction passed.

"He's not in his room. I left a message with the concierge," Kris informed them after hanging up the telephone.

"Oh, fine!" Kelly mumbled furiously. "Mr. Wonderful's not there. Why shouldn't I be surprised?"

"Kelly, he's at a seminar," Sabrina whispered, huddling into herself slightly. "He didn't know I'd be early."

"You're right," Kelly agreed after a few minutes, swallowing her exasperation with an effort for Sabrina's sake.

Sabrina nodded in relief, not up to an argument. She tried to focus on Bosley's tie again, doing her best to push the pain into the background.

"I'm sure they'll find him in no time," Kris added, trying to defuse the situation.

"Ohhhh," Sabrina groaned as another contraction hit. She bit her lip and started rocking back and forth.

"Kelly, her contractions are about six minutes apart," Bosley announced nervously.

"Kris, would you get Bri's bag and put it in the trunk of the sedan?" Kelly suggested calmly. "I think it's time we went to the hospital."

"I thought you were supposed to wait until contractions were five minutes apart," Kris said.

"That's only in the movies," Kelly answered gently, smiling while patting Sabrina's hand reassuringly. 

Kris nodded and hurried into the bathroom to get Sabrina's bag and then went outside.

"What do you say? You ready?" Kelly asked Sabrina. 

Sabrina nodded.

Kelly and Bosley both stood on either side of Sabrina and helped her to her feet. They all went out to the car.

  
  
  
  


"I wish we'd hear something," Kris complained, pacing back and forth anxiously. "How long's it been?"

"Four hours," Bosley answered, glancing at his watch again. 

"I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything?"

"Kris, you don't need any more coffee."

"I have to do something! I hate waiting."

Bill hurried over to them. "Where is she?! Is she all right?"

"She's still in labor," Bosley answered, getting to his feet. "Kelly's with her right now. How did you get here so fast?"

"I think I broke the speed limit in about 20 different towns," he admitted, glancing around frantically. He spied a nurse passing by and grabbed her by the arm. "Excuse me, but my wife's in there having a baby."

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled.

"No, you don't understand!" Bill exclaimed in a panicked voice. "I have to be in there!"

"You're not going anywhere until you calm down," she corrected firmly. "What's your wife's name?"

"Sabrina. Sabrina Duncan," Bill answered rapidly. 

The nurse checked her charts. "Oh, yes. She's in the delivery room right now. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Which way is that?" Bill asked sharply, turning around and scanning the area.

"Look, I meant what I said," the nurse said firmly. "You're not going anywhere if you don't calm down. You're not going to do your wife any good like this."

"She's right," Bosley said. "Why don't you wait here?"

"No!" Bill took a few deep breaths and mentally counted to 10. "All right, I'm calm. See?" He said slowly. "I'm her husband and her coach, and I am going in there with or without your help. You can either help me or watch me look for her myself."

She glanced into his eyes and saw that he was serious. She marched over to a nearby closet and pulled out a surgical gown and mask. "Put these on," she sighed.

"Great!" Bill started changing into them rapidly. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Kris exclaimed, removing Bosley's tie rapidly and draping it over Bill's neck.

"What the - " Bill asked, staring at it.

"Trust me, it'll be fine," Kris smiled, pushing him in the direction of the nurse. "Go ahead."

"We'll wait right here," Bosley added. 

"I'll get the coffee," Kris sighed, walking off to a nearby vending machine as Bosley sat down again.

  
  


"Push - now?" Sabrina pleaded desperately in exhaustion, sweat pouring down her flushed face. 

Kelly glanced over at the doctor.

"Almost," Dr. Fitzsimmons promised. 

Sabrina groaned in agony, leaning back against the bed slightly. After a few seconds, she jerked forward as another contraction hit.

"You're doing great," Kelly said encouragingly. "You're almost in the home stretch now." 

"Uh-huh," Sabrina muttered, eyes closed tightly. After it passed she leaned back slightly, barely able to catch her breath. "Where's - Bill?"

"Oh, who knows?" Kelly complained in annoyance, wiping Sabrina's face with a damp cloth that the nurse had provided.

"Kelly - " Sabrina panted reprovingly.

"I'm sure he's on his way here by now," Kelly said, forcing herself to sound normal. 

Sabrina glanced at her with hope in her eyes, still having trouble catching her breath. Another contraction hit and she jolted forward again, biting her lip and grabbing the table in a white-knuckled grip. 

"I'm here!" Bill announced hastily, hurrying to her side and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

After the contraction passed she leaned her head against him, breathing heavily.

"It's about time," Kelly mumbled under her breath.

Bill glared at her warningly. 

Sabrina glanced up at the tie around his neck and smiled weakly. "Where - ?"

"Kris gave that to me just before I came inside," Bill explained, rocking her back and forth gently. 

"She was using that to focus on," Kelly said sharply.

"Hey, Kelly, I'm here so you can go now," Bill announced.

Sabrina glanced at Kelly in terror, wide-eyed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kelly reassured her, trying not to explode. That was the last thing Sabrina needed right now. "I'm staying right here."

"Sabrina, it's time to push," Fitzsimmons interrupted sternly. "When the next contraction comes, I want you to push as hard as you can, all right?"

Sabrina nodded and gathered her strength. When the next contraction hit she bore down as hard as she could. 

"That's good," Fitzsimmons enthused. "Very good. I see a head and part of a shoulder."

Sabrina leaned backwards as the contraction passed, heart galloping a mile a minute. 

"One more good push should do it," Fitzsimmons continued. 

"I can't," Sabrina whispered weakly, unable to breathe.

"You can do it, honey," Bill encouraged. 

She shook her head miserably, not having the energy to speak.

"Sure you can," he continued. "You heard the doctor. Just one more and you're home free."

She shook her head again, still gasping for breath as her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest.

"Bri, you can do this," Kelly insisted firmly. "Remember when we were in the Academy and we kept getting told that we couldn't handle it because we couldn't take the pain and discipline the same way a man could?"

Sabrina blinked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Are you going to show them that they were right?" Kelly continued sharply. "I know you're not a quitter. Now come on. You can do this. I know you can."

Sabrina felt another contraction begin and she jolted forward, holding onto the bedframe for dear life.

"Come on, Bri," Bill pressed. "You can do it."

"One more push," Kelly said at the same time. "Come on."

Sabrina gathered the last of her strength, gritted her teeth and bore down as hard as she could, face contorted in excruciating pain.

"That's good," Fitzsimmons praised. "Very good. Just a few seconds more..." 

The contractions finally stopped and Sabrina collapsed onto the bed in relief, tears filling her eyes. Kelly wiped Sabrina's forehead with the cloth again.

They all heard the sound of a slap and the sound of a baby crying.

Sabrina forced herself to move her gaze towards the doctor.

"It's a healthy baby girl," Fitzsimmons announced cheerfully. "Sabrina, you did a wonderful job."

"A girl," Sabrina whispered faintly.

"We have a daughter," Bill repeated in surprise.

"We're going to clean this little girl up before she meets her parents and get you checked in," Fitzsimmons said. 

"I'll go tell Bosley and Kris," Kelly sighed wearily, turning to go.

"Hey, Kelly?" Bill said hesitantly.

Kelly turned to face him questioningly.

"Thanks for being here."

Sabrina reached up weakly and took Kelly's hand, smiling.

"That's what friends are for," Kelly said, grinning warmly and turning to go. She went out to the waiting room.

Bosley and Kris jumped to their feet.

"Well?!" They both prompted at the same time.

"It's a girl," Kelly answered. "Mother and daughter are fine." 

The doors behind them opened and two orderlies were wheeling Sabrina out, baby cradled in her arms. Bill was walking alongside the gurney, one hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Well, hello," Kris said cheerfully, walking over to the side of Sabrina's gurney and peering at the baby. "Gosh, she's beautiful! Has she got all of her fingers and toes?"

"Of course she has," Bill answered, grinning from ear to ear. "She's already counted twice."

"How are you feeling?" Bosley asked, putting his hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Tired," Sabrina whispered, smiling faintly. "Everyone, say hello to Wendy Elizabeth Duncan."

Wendy started squirming.

"Six pounds, 12 ounces," Bill added proudly.

One of the nurses came over and smiled affectionately. "Why don't I take her from you, Mrs. Duncan?" She offered, picking up Wendy and rocking her back and forth. "Just until later on." She took Wendy to the nursery.

"Look, we'll let you get some rest," Kris said compassionately. "We'll come visit tomorrow, okay?"

Sabrina nodded, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

"I'll call Charlie and let him know the good news," Bosley offered.

"Thanks," Sabrina mumbled softly.

"I'll come by in the morning," Kelly promised, squeezing Sabrina's hand. "You were great."

Sabrina smiled weakly.

"Kelly, I can't thank you enough for everything," Bill said suddenly.

"It's okay, Bill. You just take care of them," she advised.

"You bet." 

The Angels and Bosley left.

Bill turned to stare at Sabrina tenderly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm, thanks," she sighed, falling asleep.

"Mr. Duncan?" The first orderly said. "We need to get your wife settled in."

"Oh, right! Sure!" Bill agreed. "Let's go." 

1. "Angels Ahoy" (aired episode)

   [1]: #N_1_



End file.
